


The unexpected surprise

by ina1995



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Team as Family, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-12-23 16:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ina1995/pseuds/ina1995
Summary: Wanda Maximoffs live was never easy. But after Ultron and the death of her brother she didn't thought her life would or could change much more. But than the unexpecte happened that not just change her live, it also change the live of the Avengers.





	1. You are not alone

Wanda was sitting in her new room. After the fight against Ultron she get the chance to become a avenger. Even if she wasn't sure if it was the right thing. But she had no were to go. Her only family died and it was her fault. She can't believe how stupid she was. Every night she thought about it since it happened. She feels more alone than ever before. Today was her birthday and she can't stop thinking about Pietro. He was always there. From her first moment she know that she wasn't alone and was save. After her parents died she wasn't sure what would happen next. But she knew that her brother would be there. But now he was gone and would never come back. She was in her room, in her new home, but it doesn't feels like home. It maybe never will. She was sitting on her bed and was thinking.   
Wander doesn't realize that she wasn't alone anymore as she here a voice behind her.  
"Hey", said the male voice behind her. She turn around and saw Captain Rogers standing in her door.  
"How are you?", he ask. There hasn't talk much since she was here. But to be honest, Wanda hasn't talk with anyone. Except Clint, but he was with his family in this moment.  
"I don't know."  
"You can talk with me. Or with Sam. He is very good at let you talk about your feelings."  
"No. But thanks," she paused for a moment before she said," it's my birthday."  
"Really? Oh, I'm sorry,I should know that," Steve apologized and walked closer to Wanda.  
"I haven't told you, or anyone. So you couldn't know it."  
"But I'm the leader, so I should know this kind of things."  
"It's really not important. For me it's more a day to be sad than happy. So it's not so important."  
Steve just look at her and sit down next to her on the bed.  
"I know that all this is difficult and this here is very different than the live you know, but you are not alone here. You have many people here who would love to help you."  
"Really? I don't think that anyone would like to spend time with me. I'm the enemy if you forgot that."  
Steve smile at that and said:" You are an avenger Wanda and a part of the team. And if you are afraid to spend time with the other, than do it with me."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Your birthday. You shouldn't spend this day alone and think about things that can't be anymore. Trust me, I spent a long time to think about it. And I still do it, but we should try to live."  
Wanda looked at him and thought about what he just said. He was right. She was to young to just live in the past.   
"Okay. What should we do."  
"What would you like to do?"  
"Drinking."  
"Seriously. I don't think that's a good idea. Your still not of age."  
"I'm 19 now. I'm a adult. I would really like to see the great captain America be drunk."  
"That's difficult. I can't get drunk."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. Accept this stuff that Thor brought the last time he was on earth, but I don't know if we still have this."  
"The we look for it. Is it good?"  
Steve starts to laughs and Wanda looks at him confused.  
"Let's just say this stuff is definitely out of space. It's very good."  
"Okay," she said and went to the communroom to find it.  
After some minutes Steve found the old bottle and take two glasses as he went with Wanda to the couch.  
"So let's drink to your birthday and to all the birthdays that will come."  
"Got one", she said as their glas get together.  
"This stuff is really strong", Wanda said after the first try.  
Both of them drink for a while before Steve starts to talk again.  
"I thought my best friend would be dead. He died in the war, or I thought he died. But some months ago I found out that he was still alive. He doesn't remember me. Or he remembers something, but not everything. Hydra captured him and brainwashed him. I don't know what to do."  
Wanda thought about it for a moment before she knew what to say.  
"I think you know what to do. You are going to search for him and you will bring him back."  
"What if I can't. What if I'm not strong enough."  
"Steve, you are one of the best people that I know. And I can say that because I looked inside your head. If I would have the chance to bringmy brother back, I would do everything I could. To do it, but...but I...I can't. What ever I do. I can't. But you have a second chance. You can save him."  
Wanda tried her best to not cry, but this was another battle that she's going to lose.  
Steve looked at the young woman and knew that she was right. Of course she was right. He has a chance. Steve knew that nothing will change the last decades and he didn't know what happened with Bucky. But he has a chance. His best friend, hus brother was the last family he has. There was now one else and he couldn't give up this chance.  
He looked at Wanda and saw that she start crying. He get closer to her and take her in his armes.  
"It's okay. Everything will be okay again."  
"How can you say this?"  
"U don't know. Maybe it's the alcohol, but I know that we get through this. You are so strong, I think you can do everything if you just want it."  
There parted and looked into each other eyes. There didn't know if it was the alcohol or the situation, but there getting closer to each other.  
Before Wanda knew it kissed Steve her. She didn't know what to do, but in the end she kissed him back. She can't remember what happened next. She just knew that she want it.  
What she didn't expected was what would follow.


	2. The morning after

The first thing that Wanda recognized the next morning was that her head was feeling like it would explore. She tried to sit up, but she falls back on her bed. Yes she was in her bed. But she can't remember anything. After some minutes she sit up and recognize that she has no clothes on her.   
"What the hell happened?"  
Wanda get out of the bed and take some clothes on. She tried to remember what happened. She was depressed in her room yesterday. And than? Nothing. How was that possible?

-

Some hours later and she still thought about it. How is it possible to miss a half day. It should be possible. But than she starts to remember some little things. Steve has talked with her. And than there started drinking some wired stuff and than?   
"Oh god no", she thought. That can't be possible. No she couldn't have did it with Captain Rogers. He was her boss, kind of. That wasn't possible.  
But as more she thought about it, more she remembers. What is she supposed to do now? Talk to him? Does he even remember? This stuff was so strong, maybe he forgot about it. She can't stop thinking how embarrassing this situation was for her. Wanda knew that she was in his eyes just a little, damaged girl. And for her he was just a guy who she kind of work with. If you could say that this is work. 

-

Steve woke up by the annoying sound of his phone. As he open his eyes he recognized that he wasn't in his. He was before his bed on the floor without his clothes.  
"What the hell?"  
The phone was still making this sounds so he take the call.  
"Yes?", he ask.  
"Hey man. It's Sam. I have some news. I found something about our missing guy."  
"What? Where?"  
"In East Europe. I don't know any specific place. Some cameras found him in Poland. I'm not sure why he would be there, but it's the best thing we got in months."  
"How long is this ago?"  
"14 hours. If we get there in time we could have a chance."  
"Okay. We take the jet. When can you be here?"  
"I'm already on my way. I'm there in twenty."  
"Good. See you."   
He hangs up and went up to take on some clothes and pake a back. After he was finished he walked out to the kitchen, where he found Wanda.  
"Morning", he said without looking really at her. He knew that she was sad yesterday and he tried to take with her. As he make himself coffee he realized that he can't really remember the last evening. But as he turn around he saw some of the Asgardian alcohol bottles and could very easily get the parts together. If he would be in such a hurry he would talk with Wanda and tell her that he hasn't planned to drink infront of her. But he has much more important things to do. Ge was in deep thought as he heard a voice saying his name.  
"Steve?"  
"Yes?"  
"About last night. I mhh I don't know how much you remember, but..."  
"Wanda. I'm sorry. I have no time to talk now. I know that I should be a better role model for you and that last night was a huge mistakes. Okay. So could we please just forget it and never talk about it again?"  
"Okay", she said quite and looks away from him.  
"I have to leave", he toke his bag and started to walk out of the kitchen.  
"Where are you going", Wanda ask him she sounds very weak. Steve try to ignore the feeling about asking her if everything is okay and just said: "Sam called. He found Bucky. It's the first time in months that we get so close to him. I call the team when I know more."  
"So you just leaving without taking to anyone?"  
Steve was now angry and turn around.  
"Yes. I have a clue to get to find him. He is the only one I have left, so I'm sorry if you don't get it, but I need to find him. Nothing is more important for me than this mission. And nothing ever will be so important! Do you get it?"   
Wanda just looked at him. He was very angry and she didn't get what she did wrong.  
"Good. Now I have to go", with that he turn around and worked away.

-

Wanda was still standing in the kitchen. She tried very hard not to cry. Rogers was the person who told her a lot of times that communication with the own teammate's is the most important thing. And now he just ignore it. He was there Captain. She knew how important Bucky was for him. The some way her brother was important to her, but he should talk about this with the team.  
But much more worser was for her that he remember the last night, but doesn't care about it. He said it was a mistake. Yes it was a mistake, but it still mean something for her. It was her first time and she definitely didn't wants it to happen like this. She wants it to happen with somebody who love her and who she loves back. But she doesn't live him. Right?  
She walks back to her room and starts thinking about it. Rogers was the first person who really talked with her. Exept of Clint. The others still ignore her or tolerate her. But Rogers was nice. And he has this amazing blue eyes and his smile....  
"Shit", she said out loud. She remembers kissing him yesterday. She was surprised, but she really liked it. And was happy about it. That can't be possible. She really starts falling for him. But she knew he would never feel the same way. How could he. He was Captain America. A national icone and she was just some freak. Some experiment, some kid that just make mistakes, someone that people are afraid of. She could never be the right person for him.   
Wanda just laid down again and cryed. It should be like this. Her live was so completely messed up. She didn't know how it could be more crazy.


End file.
